Nox Noctis Est Nostri
by Ainaak Ka-lyrra
Summary: What if instead of being taken in by the Dursleys they put him in a orphanage and Harry was adopted by Peter Whitney. X over with Christine Feehans GhostWalker Series. On temporary hold.
1. Chapter 1 The Man With the Eyes

**Nox Noctis Est Nostri**

**By- ainaak ka-lyrra**

**The GhostWalker Creed:**

We are the GhostWalkers, we live in the shadows

The sea, the earth and the air are our domain

No fallen comrade will be left behind

We are loyalty and honor bound

We are invisible to our enemies and we destroy them where we find them.

We believe in justice and we protect our country and those unable to protect themselves

What goes unseen, unheard and unknown are GhostWalkers

There is honor in the shadows and it is us.

We move in complete silence whether in jungle or desert.

We walk among our enemy unseen and unheard.

Striking without sound and scatter to the winds before they have knowledge of our existence.

We gather information and wait with endless patience for that perfect moment to deliver swift justice.

We are both merciful and merciless

We are relentless and implacable in our resolve

We are the GhostWalkers and the night is ours.

Nox noctis est nostri

Chapter 1- Prologue

Harry sat quietly on the floor, ignoring the toys scattered around him. To anyone looking at him he would seem like a pouting 15 month old baby, but known only to himself and his dead parents he was an extraordinary 5 year old with many talents and the amazing ability the change his age at will.

Harry knew for a fact that Peter Pettigrew was the cause of his parents death but he could do nothing about it, to the wizarding world he was just a toddler who had defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard in the world, a toddler who had lost his parents in the process and who had no real meaning of right and wrong. But unknown to the wizarding world or even their closest friends, Lily and James Potter had been keeping him a secret for years.

Harry completely understood the need for secrecy, they had been only fifteen when he had been conceived, he would've been taken away from them if they had told anyone, and it hadn't really been intentional, the wonders of alcohol could bring about many things. This particular brand of alcohol had brought about his existence, so he wasn't terribly sad about it. One might say that his thoughts and feelings were too mature for some one his age, but when you grew up the way he had, seen the things he had seen, you had to note he had to grow up no matter how much his parents had tried to shield him from the happenings in the world.

Harry glanced around the large spacious room, taking in the various children that ran around it. He was very envious of them, they who ran around freely not knowing about the terrible world just outside the doors until they had to leave this safe haven and had to open their eyes and take notice. However others would leave and remain ignorant until it was too late. He sadly had not been allowed either luxury.

He often wondered why Professor Dumbledore had placed him with those horrible people he had the dishonor of calling aunt and uncle. They had not even seen fit to take him in instead they had sent him to an orphanage, not that it was a bad orphanage. Harry was very sure that he would've been better taken care of in a strict orphanage then with his relatives anyway.

The door suddenly opened and he dully noted that it was a older man that was balding who had bright calculative blue eyes, eyes that seemed to take in everything at once and analyze it piece by piece until they got a desired answer, this man had the eyes of a scientist. Harry wondered what a man with eyes like those was doing in a orphanage.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

He glanced around the room taking in the children and he tried not to cringe in disgust. So much talent wasted, they could be powerful, they could be acknowledged as the respected protectors of the world, but instead their talents and abilities wasted away from disuse and they grew too old to be manipulated into the perfect weapons.

"May I help you?". came a voice behind him, and he turned and looked at the motherly woman standing behind him. He smiled at her warmly. "Yes you see, my wife and I want children and we cannot have them." he said sadly. And inwardly smiled when she gave him a look of sympathy. " I'm very sorry to hear that, we have children here at all ages, which ones would you prefer to adopt?". She asked kindly. "Well since my wife and I want to raise a child it would best be a baby newly born or children too young to walk and talk, my wife and I want to be able to teach them how to do all of these things. It would also be best if they were female. My wife always wanted to have a big family so I wish to adopt many of them." he said cheerfully.

The woman seemed very surprised. "We have been planning this for a long time, ever since we discovered we couldn't have children together." he explained. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

They stepped into a room that had a lot of cribs in them. "The right side has all of the girls, call me back when you have decided." she said, before stepping out of the room.

He slowly stared down at the small baby girls as he walked pass them, weighing their worth, and quickly began making plans when three of them looked him straight in the eye. He knew that he would be taking these three. He went to leave the room when a gurgle met his ears. He tilted his head to the side and noticed the very last crib had a small light surrounding it, nearly invisible if you didn't have sharp eyes. He stalked towards the crib and froze, the little girl had several wisp of pure white hair and her eyes were void of color. Faint pieces of light danced over her skin and he knew she would be joining the rest of them.

After calling the woman back in told her the ones he wanted and carried two, while the woman carried the other two. He took another look around and found himself staring in bright green eyes, it was little boy, but in his eyes spoke a wisdom he probably wouldn't be able to comprehend. Yet. He smiled as he turned toward the Woman. "I want that one as well." he said.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Vitis

Chapter 2- Vitis

Peter Whitney glanced up from his notes and his lips formed a cold smile, everything was going as it should be. He had conducted test on all of the children he had adopted, other's had fared better than others, other's were not as fortunate. And he scowled as his thoughts drifted to Iris, oh how he hated the small red headed child.

He quickly typed in several commands and watched in fascination as the boy's, Harry, who he had renamed Verain(1), body started shimmering and in the large tube next to Verain that held one of the last girls he had adopted 8yrs. Ago, Vitis', body started shimmering as well then their small bodies shifted and they looked like sixteen year old versions of themselves, before they started changing again, Verain's short messy black hair grew longer and started losing it's color until his hair was the same length and color as Vitis'. And during Verain's change, Vitis' longer white hair grew shorter and darker until they were Verain's short messy black locks. That hadn't been the only changes, Verain had turned into Vitis in every way shape and form, as Vitis had turned into him.

Whitney allowed himself to smile genuinely, he had made another break in science. But he frowned, he could not tell the world however, he had no intention of being put into jail just yet, if ever.

Looking at the two children floating in front of him, Whitney didn't feel the least bit guilty for what he was doing, to him he was helping them gain their full potential as psychics and telepaths.

He relaxed a bit as he regarded Verain and Vitis, they were perfect for each other, while Verain had short dark hair and intense green eyes, Vitis had long white hair and pupil less silver white eyes, they where opposites in every way, but were the exactly the same, and that was why he had decided to make them anchors and amplifiers for each other.

But he still had more test to do and most of them revolved around this particular pair. He could do test on the others in Verain and Vitis' group but Verain and Vitis would turn on him.

He frowned, he didn't know why he was worried about them anyway, he could easily drug them both and continue with the tests on the others anyway, but he wasn't stupid, they were more powerful than they looked.

Suddenly a thought hit him and he smiled again. He knew exactly what he could do.

'_Yes that will do perfectly'_ he thought. It would work wonderfully if everything went the way he was planning.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Whitney knocked on a door easily. The door opened and there stood a tall blond woman. He noted how she took in what he was wearing and the limo that was parked in the street and how her entire body language seemed to change as she warmly welcomed him in after he introduced himself.

"What can I do for you Dr. Whitney?" asked Petunia Dursley.

Inwardly Whitney smiled, if everything went according to plan, and he was sure they were, he was going to have several powerful psychics under his thumb.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

9 years later-

"What do you think is behind the door?" Lily asked with a look of interest on her face. Flame shrugged, "who knows", she said, though her body was tense incase of an attack. "Well we're about to find out babe." Gator said in reply, making Flame roll her eyes.

Within a minute they managed to unlock the door and they cautiously opened it, and were shocked to see a girl dressed in all white standing in front of three large liquid filled tubes. In each of the tubes floated three girls, one had a deep hair color the same shade of red as Flame, the other had strawberry blond hair and the last one had black hair.

The girl in front of them had long white hair and silvery white pupil less eyes, which they discovered when she turned around.

The girl smiled sadly, "I had wondered if anyone would find us in this place". She said and they could all hear an undertone of grief coloring her voice.

"Who are you... how long have you been in here?" Lily asked, as a feeling of horror slowly enveloped her. "My name is Vitis... Vitis Argentea Camellia(2), We have been in here since Peter Whitney disappeared." Vitis said softly. The other Ghost Walkers gasped.

"We have never been outside these labs but all of us knew of his actions with the adoptions and experimentations. My sisters have been in these tubes for a long time and I don't know have to work the computers." Vitis continued slowly, seemingly not noticing their looks of disbelief.

Lily's eyes burned with determination as she marched over to the computers and turned them on. The others watched as Vitis turned and stared at the girls again. Their attention was drawn back to Lily when she made a sound of satisfaction. "The tubes should be shutting down now". Lily mused as she walked over to the tubes and watched as they slowly drained of water.

When all three of the girls eyes fluttered open they were surprised when Vitis hugged Lily fiercely and shot them grateful looks. "Thank you for finally finding us and awakening my sisters." She whispered.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

In the Hogwarts 6th year boys dormitory Harry smiled as he lay sleeping, feeling Vitis' overwhelming happiness.

The shields over his mind cracked ever so slightly and if Hogwarts had lips she would have smiled. Everything would be set right and from the looks of it, it would be happening faster than expected.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

(1) Verain- means sorcery

(2) Vitis -means Intoxication, Argentea- means Silvery, and Camellia- means Perfection.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 New Born

Chapter 3- New Born

Lily smiled when she heard laughter come from the living room. It had been almost a year since they had found the four girls trapped in one of her fathers labs.

Lily's smile disappeared. Even though Peter Whitney was not her real father she still loved him, not for all the things she had found out he did, was doing, but for the man that she had known while growing up, the man who had raised her as his daughter.

Lily shook the thoughts from her head and started thinking about the girls again and her smile appeared again as she remembered what happened last year.

_Flashback _

"_So what are all of your names?" Nico asked calmly. After the girls had been given new clothes, rooms and a goodnights rest the Ghost walkers had decided that it was time for questions and answers._

"_Since you all know Vitis' name I'll go first," The red haired girl started. "My name is Vitex Anenone Helleborus(1)." She finished lazily, her lavender colored eyes filling with amusement when the older Ghost Walkers blinked._

_The girl with black hair's lips thinned and she wacked Vitex on the knee with something hard, making Vitex shoot up from her slouched position as she scooted away. "What the hell was that for?!" Vitex demanded angrily. The black haired young lady hardly spared her a glance as she replied, "A lady should not sit slouched over or the way you were, it is impolite and it shines you in a bad light." She said sternly as she gently set the object she had wacked Vitex with in her lap. Vitex's eye twitched in irritation._

_The Ghost Walkers realized that the object was a folded up fan that looked like it was made of steel or some other typed of metal. _

"_My name is Jasmin d'Espagne Orchid(2), you may call me Jasmin if that is what you wish and I saw that Vitex." Jasmin finished sharply, when she saw Vitex stick her tongue out at her. Vitex let out a squeak when Jasmin looked at her with narrowed hazel eyes. The last of their group looked amused and Vitis continued to stare out of the window._

_The girl in question looked at them timidly before her large azure colored eyes lit up when she smiled. "My name is Aster Lierre Azalea(3), but please call me Aster" Aster said shyly. The other Ghost Walkers couldn't help but smile at her._

"_We are 15 years old or will be turning 15 years old soon" Jasmin added as an after thought, straightening out her long elegant dress. Almost all of the girls were wearing dresses. Vitis was wearing a long pure white dress that fell to her ankles, her long thigh length white hair was straight and unbound. Jasmin was wearing a long floor length wine colored dress that had a slit that started at her right thigh, her waist length hair fell into neat curls down her back. Aster was wearing a light blue spring dress that fell to her knees, she had her mid-back length strawberry blond hair pulled into two pig tails on either side of her head. The only one who was dressed differently was Vitex who was wearing a silver halter top, a black mini skirt and black stockings. All together they made a very weird group._

_Vitis suddenly sighed and they all looked at her. "What's the matter dear?" Lily asked in concern. "Ah. Don't worry she's still hung up over Silene." Vitex said dryly, which got the evil eye from Jasmin. _

"_Silene? Who's that?" Dahila asked. "His real name before being adopted was Harry." Vitis whispered wistfully. 'His?' The older Ghost Walkers thought in alarm. They knew that Peter Whitney only adopted baby girls, what made this Silene so special?_

"_The name Dr. Whitney gave him was, Verain Lenotodon Silene Noeturna(4)." Vitis finished quietly, "What a mouthful" Gator commented wryly, making Vitex snort. "That's the understatement of the year." Vitex replied. "That's why we called him by separate names, so he would know which one of us was talking to him. I call him Silene Noeturna, Silene for short, Vitis calls him Harry, Aster calls him Verain, and Jasmin calls him Lenotodon." Vitex said._

_Wow was the only thing they could think. "Where is he?" Flame asked. "We don't know seven years ago Whitney took Harry somewhere and when he returned... Harry was not with him." Vitis said with a look of anguish on her face. "Don't tell me that Whitney made you and Harry anchors and amplifiers for each other." Lily asked in horror, but she knew the answer to her question._

_They knew that Vitis was an anchor, so that meant that Harry was the amplifier, who knows what could've happened to the boy without Vitis there to keep his thoughts his, to keep him concentrated and keep other peoples emotions out_ _of his head? They didn't want to imaging it._

"_You don't think he's..." Ryland trailed off when Vitis whipped around, her silver/ white eyes flashing_. _"No!, he is Not dead!" she cried, The girls stared at her with wide eyes, even Jasmin. Vitis' hand rose and she rested it over her heart. "He Is alive, I can feel him, but he is just so far away, his presence is so faint but it is there". Vitis' voice had dropped until it was just below a whisper. _

_What had Peter Whitney done? Where was Harry?_

_End Flashback_

Lily sighed wearily, everything was going out of control, they had just found Briony, but the woman was still off with Jack and his twin brother Ken where ever the Norton brothers lived.

They discovered that Whitney was putting certain male and female Ghost Walkers together to get powerful children from them. It was a frightening prospect and she feared what Peter Whitney would do to the children if he ever got his hands on them.

Lily unconsciously put her hand on her very distended stomach. She was close to full term and was very excited and a little nervous, it would be her and Rylands first child. A look of determination came to Lily's face. She would make sure that no child, Ghost Walkers or other wise, would have to worry about Peter Whitney's manipulations.

Lily left the kitchen to go down to the computer labs. There was more work to do.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Number 4 Private Drive- The Smallest Bedroom

Harry stared sightlessly at his cracked ceiling. He was so bored. He had no idea of what to do. He had done all of his summer homework and he had already sent letters off to Ron and Hermione, and was currently waiting for a reply. Maybe you could die of complete boredom.

Then it hit Harry, how could he have forgotten? His summer training was starting up today. His face fell when he realized that he had to wait to do his training until after his doctor, Harry's lip curled, was finished with his physical.

Harry swore that if that blasted doctor gave him two needles every week and then three at the end of the summer he would take one and stab him right in the ass with it.

Harry sat up, he knew what he could do, he could test his vocals. It had been a long time since he had sang and he wondered if his voice was shot to hell from disuse. Closing his eyes, Harry reached inside himself and drew upon a magic that hovered just beneath his skin and shaped it in to what he wanted it to do.

(Music started playing out no where and after almost a minute had passed Harry started singing)

(New Born: By- Muse)

Link it to the world  
Link it to yourself

Stretch it like a birth squeeze  
The love for what you hide  
The bitterness inside  
Is growing like the new born  
When you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere

_Music Solo_

Soulless is everywhere

(His voice echoed)

Link it to the world  
Link it to yourself  
Stretch it like a birth squeeze  
The love for what you hide  
The bitterness inside  
Is growing like the new born  
When you've seen, seen  
Too much

When you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young

Soulless is everywhere

(His voice echoed again)

_music solo_

Soulless is everywhere

(Harry's voice echoed eerily for one last time until the music faded)

Unknown to Harry but he had an audience. Harry's head snapped up when he heard clapping. "I see that you haven't gotten rusty kid". Came the cool almost harsh voice of the man that stood in the doorway. Harry found himself staring at Dr.Sparks and his trainer Luther.

End of Chapter 3

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

(1)**_Vitex_**- means Coldness.

**_Anenone _**- means Forsaken, Sincerity, Expectation.

**_Helleborus_**- means Wit.

(2) **_Jasmin d'Espagne_**- means Sensuality.

**_Orchid_**- means Love, beauty, Refinement, Wisdom.

(3) **_Aster_**- means Innocence, Loyal Love, Gentleness, Purity, Variety

**_Lierre_**- means Friendship

**_Azalea_**- means Fragile Passion

(4) **_Verain_**- means Sorcery

**_Lenotodon_**- means Oracle

**_Silene Noeturna_**- means Night

Please Review and tell me what you think

Oh Yeah if you want to hear the song that Harry sung, go to my profile, it's the first song there. If you are curious about why the other songs were sang then go to the stories that it says it is from and read the stories, then tell me what you think about those.

Tell me if you want Ron, Hermione, etc. to be loyal to Harry as ususal or if you want them to betray him in some way or if you want Dumbledore to be manipulative, etc.

If you tell me what you all want I'll look at all of them and if it is an equal amount for more than one I can combine them to an extent wrap the plot around the idea.

2-27-07 (I fixed the chapter of the mistakes I saw)

OMFG!! Deadly Game just came out today! HAVE to BUY!!

Can someone tell me if Luther and/or Dr. Sparks are killed in Conspiracy Game?


End file.
